Secret
by Shae003
Summary: Eric has been walking around skillfully hiding a secret for the past 4 years. How will everyone react when he finally decides to tell them?
1. chapter 1

A/N **: This is my very first attempt of a fanfic.. If any of the characters are OOC please forgive me. It was based on a late night crazy thought i had.. Please tell me if someone already wrote this and I'll take it down. English isn't my first language, please forgive any errors...**

_

 **Chapter 1:**

It's a day like any other except 10 times more stressful. "Why stressful?" you may ask. It's because of what is in Eric's backseat. No, it's not a bomb or something, but it is sure to blow the minds of his friends just like one (except Hetty, because I mean come on she knows about everything going on.)

You see this secret has stayed between him and Hetty for the past 4 years. He hasn't even told Nell yet, but it's not that he doesn't want to tell her, he just doesn't know how.

You want to know what this "secret" is? Let's rewind then.

 **4 years ago:**

After a long day with an emotional case all he wanted to do was go home and play Xbox, and that is exactly what he did.

After hours of COD, a couple of sodas and a pizza Eric glanced at the clock, 00:07, he decided to go to bed. He had to get up at 6 to get ready for work. Just when he was about to go into his room the doorbell rang.

 _What? Who would come here so late? Maybe Nell, I do still have her Hobbit books_ Eric thought as he opened the door, but it wasn't Nell, instead laying swaddled on his doorstep was a little baby.

 ***end of flashback***

 **Eric's POV:**

I called Hetty that night and she's been helping me the last couple of years. We did try to find the baby's parents and we did, but they only said they didn't want her. After many attempts of getting rid of her (I know that sounds horrible) I decided to raise her. So far so good and today I get to see my friends' reactions.

I park the car on my usual spot, get out and open the back door. "Hey Hobbit," I say gently "We're here."

"Five more minutes Bubba. Pwease." she says yawning. I let out a chuckle, "If you sleep anymore you won't get to meet my friends," and with that she's up and out of the car.

We walk hand-in-hand into the building. "What if they don't wike me?" she asks, worry etched on her tiny face. "Hobbit, you're much too cute not to be liked." I was nervous about what Nell would say, but I had no doubt that they would love her just as much as I did.

Sam and Deeks were bickering as usual while Kensi and Callen just watched in amusment.

I clear my throat and all at once everybody's attention was on us, "Guys, I want you to meet Ally. My daughter."

_

 **So please review and tell me if I should continue or quit before I really embarrass myself. Criticism is welcome, just don't be rude. If you read this and liked it great, if you hated it sorry. thanks for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **Hey.. I'm back.. nobody hated on my first chapter so I decided to post another. I hope I'm not boring you to death.. thank you for reading my first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **_**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Eric's POV:**

Everyone just sat there staring at us, I wish the earth would just swallow us right then and there. Not that I'm embarrassed of Ally, on the contrary she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just know how she feels being in the spotlight and on top of that be surrounded by strangers. I look down at her, worried and slightly over-protective.

Sam stood up and crouched in front of her giving her his big smile reserved for those closest to him. "Hello Ally, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Sam and this is Kensi, Callen and Deeks," he says introducing everyone.

"I know," Ally says matter-of-factly, but gives a small wave none the less. "Oh, she's a little spitfire, I like her," Kensi laughs looking at me.

Ally looks Sam straight in the eye, "Are you Supeman? You're weally big." Sam chuckled silently, stopped and looked at her with dead seriousness in his eyes, whispering, "Yes. Yes, I am." Ally made a gleeful noise and smiled brightly.

Deeks gave a hearty laugh which startled Ally and she jumped behind me. "I'm sorry," Deeks says still laughing, "but you mean to tell me that Eric and a woman had..." I cover Ally's ears, "No! It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Indeed it is," Hetty says appearing out of nowhere as is usual. "Nana!!" Ally yelled excitedly, running to hug Hetty.

"Nana? I'm lost now," Callen asks shocked. "Hetty helped..." I started to explain, but was cut off by Nell, "You guys need to see this." and just like that she was gone again.

_

 **That's it.. please review and tell me what you thought.. if you have suggestions please tell me.. I hope you're enjoying it so far.. it's a very mellow story so not a lot of action, but I'll put humour in it.. My chapters are extremely short I'll try to make it longer in the future...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Just a quick disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.. just the storyline and my OC.. Enjoy..**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Eric's POV:**

In Ops Nell just finished getting everyone up to speed and sending everyone out to business. Now we are waiting for them to get info that we can run.

I was sitting in my chair watching my daughter play in an open corner with minimal fuss. "Hey Hobbit, come here, I want you to meet someone." Nell stopped typing and turned around to watch Ally as she runs over. "Ally, this is Nell Jones, my partner and my best friend." I say putting my hand on Nell's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you," Nell says with her usual adorable smile. Ally gives her a bright, dimpled smile and runs back to play in the corner.I muster every ounce of courage I have "She's my daughter."

"You're daughter!?" Nell nearly falls off her chair. "Yes," I said, "Hetty has been helping me. Like today, I couldn't find a sitter so she said I could bring her here. I was scared of how you all would react to me having a kid, but you all seem to be taking it well."

"Well, yeah it's a big shock. I just can't believe you didn't tell me. I could have helped you, you know" she says turning back to her screen. "I know," I said with a small smile.

 ***Few hours later***

 **Nell's POV:**

"This makes no sense. None of the info they collected is in any way connected," I say running my hand through my hair in frustration. "That might not be true," Eric says thoughtfully, "I'm just quickly going to run something by Hetty." And with that he was out the door without another word.

 _Oh sure just leave without -_ I thought, but was interrupted by a gentle tugging on my shirt. "Oh, hey Ally. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I felt really uncomfortable, I'm not very good with kids.

"You're the pwetty lady Bubba always talks about and is in all his photos. Bubba says you're vewy nice. Will you play with me, pwease?" she holds a teddy bear in my direction.

"Oh, well aren't you friendly," _pretty lady? photos?_ "but actually no I can't sweetheart, but if we finish here I promise I will." Her face turned from sad to happy. "Weally?"

"Really, here have a cookie, but shh don't tell Bubba or Hetty." She takes the cookie, "Thank you!! Bubba was right." _Right about?_

"Alright Nell, Hetty gave me permission to - Hey Hobbit," She hid the cookie behind her back the second he came in, "aren't you suppose to take a nap?"

"Sowy Bubba, I was just talking to the pwetty lady you always talk about." I am shocked with how her busted face looks exactly like Eric's. "Oh uh, well uhm, that was not. Okay just, uhm. Well, Nell here has work to do, so you just go back to playing, okay? We are almost done." Eric stutters all while trying to hide his blush.

"Okay!" Ally looks at me, smiles and heads back to play, perfectly concealing the cookie. "Thanks." I hear Eric say softly once we turned back to the screens.

"What for?"

"For being nice to her and being so understanding."

"How much did you hear?"

"From where she asked you to play." _Oh boy, then he must know about the cookie._

He looks at me, "And I must say, I'm hurt."

"What? Why?"

"You've never given me one of your secret cookies. I thought I was your favourite?"

I smile and get back to work, _Oh, if you only knew, Wolfram..._

 **Read Review please... Thanks for all the positive reviews.. I will probably update tomorrow again..**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Hey.. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story.. if you have any suggestions for the story, don't hesitate to tell me..**

 **Chapter 4:**

They wrapped up the case and paper work at around 7pm. "Hey Nell, it's still early. Do you maybe want to come over and play Xbox? You know, if you don't have anything else planned," Eric says actually feeling how red his face is getting.

"No, sorry. Kensi and I already have plans. Maybe this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure." He says a bit disappointed. He picks up a sleeping Ally and heads to his car.

 **Nell's POV:**

I just lied my ass off to my best friend! I don't have plans with Kensi, I just can't go to his house when he only just told me today he has a 4 year old daughter! That is justifiable, right? I need a drink and advice, maybe Kensi can go out for a drink. I let out a big sigh and dial Kensi.

"Hey, Kens, do you want to go out for drinks?" I say sounding drained even for myself, "Please?" I add a moment later for emphasis.

"Sounds serious," she replies concerned, "Meet you at the usual place at 8?"

"Great! See you there." I end the call feeling extremely lucky to have a friend like her I can rely on.

 ***At the bar***

"Hey, Lady." I say hugging Kensi when I got to the bar.

"Hey, you sounded serious over the phone. You okay?"

"I don't know. Did you meet his daughter too?" I said after ordering our drinks.

"Yeah, when he came in this morning. She's adorable and quite the little spitfire. He did surprisingly well in raising her."

"He did, but where and who is her mother?" I ask trying to hide my jealously, but failing miserably.

"He didn't tell you?" Kensi asked genuinely shocked, "Hetty told us that someone left her on his doorstep. They did find her parents, but they want nothing to do with her."

"Oh, the poor thing." I say feeling my heart break for Ally, she's a sweetheart how can anyone just abandon her like that?

Kensi suddenly got a big smile, "Wait! Were you jealous?" she practically screams, "When you thought he slept with another woman?"

"Shh," I tell her seeing how the other people are looking at our table, "and no! Of course I wasn't jealous." but it sounded fake for myself too. Kensi gives me an incredulous look. "Okay fine. Maybe? I don't know," I confessed.

Kensi started squealing, which was very un-Kensi-like and it frightened me, "I knew it! I knew you liked him!"

I say shocked, "I do not!" after a moment of thought, "maybe just a smidge? Okay, I think I might be starting to fall for him."

"When did you realise?"

"At lunch, I think I might have always known I liked him, but he was so cute and sweet playing with Ally. He's also caring, supportive, funny and a great friend, but that's just the thing, he's my best friend! What if I tell him and he turns me down and it ruins our friendship?" I say putting my head on the table."

"Nell, trust me, Eric will not turn you down. He's head over heals for you, anyone with eyes can see that. It took you long enough to realise you like him too."

I look at her, "And what about Ally?"

"What about her?"

"I'm not ready for kids?" I say panicking a bit.

"Okay woah," Kensi says holding in laughter, " You're not even going out yet! That is something you can worry about when he asks you to marry him. I'm sure that is not even in the near future, but when it gets to that I'm 100% sure you would be a fantastic mother." she takes my hand comfortingly, "Okay?"

"Okay," I say smiling genuinely, "Thanks for tonight, Lady. It meant a lot."

We got up and started to head out, "You know me, Dr. Blye, pshycologist, always ready to help a troubled mind." she says linking our arms and giggling. "You're welcome. You know you can talk to me. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know. Goodnight, see you then." I hug her and we get in cabs to go home.

 **I really like Nell and Kensi's friendship.. I hope you liked the chapter.. if there is anything I should change, please tell me.. Thanks for reading..**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hey, I couldn't sleep so I decided to add another chapter.. please read and review, I appreciate the feedback... thank you and enjoy..**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Eric's POV:**

 ***3 weeks later***

It's finally weekend, the week has been brutally long and challenging and what makes this weekend even better is that Nell will be here soon. She has been coming to visit much more often than before and Ally seems to have taken a liking to her, which is great.

"Bubba, when is Aunty Nell coming?" Ally asks distracted by the page in front of her.

"She'll be here any minute. That is a very pretty picture." I say while munching on an oreo.

"Bubba!! You made it dirty with your cookie." she says wiping away the crumbs that fell on the page.

"Oh, I'm sorry!!" I say with a mouth full of oreos making sure to let even more crumbs fall onto the page which got her giggling. She got off her chair and started pushing me gently towards the back of the kitchen, "Bad Bubba," she says smiling up at me.

There is a knock on the door. "I get it! I get it!" she says running to the door and Nell comes back carrying her.

"Hey Wolfram, ready to get your butt whooped again?" she says stealing my Oreo.

"You're the only one who's butt is getting a whooping," I mull over my words, "that sounded weird. uhm, I meant to say that.. oh nevermind! Let's just go play." _Great choice of words, Beale. That didn't sound creepy at all,_ I thought as I walked to my couch starting up the Xbox.

Hours went by with nothing but us bad mouthing each other and me trying to cheat. Ally was at the coffee table colouring, but cuddled up to Nell at around 8 and fell asleep.

"I should get her to bed," I say getting up and going over to where she was lying on Nell, picking her up. Ally woke up slightly and stretched her arms towards Nell, squirming and frowning, "Aunty Nell..."

"I think she wants you to put her to bed," I say handing her over to a shocked Nell. Ally immediately calmed down.

 **Nell's POV:**

"Alright. There you go," I say shushing Ally when she started to squirm again. I carefully put her in her bed.

"Where's Beawy?"

"He's right here, Sweetheart," I say putting the bear next to her and covering her with the blankets. "You should sleep now. Tomorrow is a busy day and you need your rest. You don't want to sleep at the park, do you?"

"No I don't. Pwease stay here until tomowow," she says sleepily. "You can stay (yawn) in my woom."

I give her a soft smile, "Okay Sweetie. Sleep well." I give her a light kiss on the forehead. At the door I turn around to look at her one last time, smiling. _This, tonight with Eric and Ally, this is how I want to spend the rest of my life,_ I thought, surprising myself, before I head back out to Eric.

 **No-one's POV** :

As Nell walks back into the living room she sees that Eric is already busy cleaning up the place. She walks towards him gathering all the courage she can find within herself, because yes, tonight is the night she will be honest with him and herself and tell him how she truly feels about him.

 **Enjoy the fourth of July everyone!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Hey, so I've decided to finish this story and see where it goes... thanks for the positive reviews and to everyone, you really lifted my spirits.. I guess Eric is a bit OOC, he doesn't make so much jokes, but I wrote him more "grown up" since he raised a kid and all.. I apologise if any other characters are OOC I'm still struggling a bit with that... enjoy**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Nell's POV:**

"She's sleeping like an angel." I say starting to help him tidy up.

"Thanks," Eric says stepping closer to me and puts a hand on my arm, "For everything. Hobbit has been much happier these past few weeks when you came to visit. She finally has another female, other than Hetty, to look up to." He says and walks to the kitchen.

 _Alright, Nell, you can do it,_ I follow him "Hey Beale, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm?" he starts going through her drawings.

"Well, uhm.. I... I just.. I have always wondered, why do you call her Hobbit?" I blurt out. _Damn, I lost my nerve..._

He smiles, "Well that is quite a funny story. You remember I borrowed your Hobbit books?" I nod "Well, the night I found her on the doorstep, the second I brought her in she started to cry. So, I called Hetty and while I was waiting for her to come Ally just kept on screaming and wouldn't stop, not even when I held her, so I tried something and started to read the first Hobbit book for her. She almost immediately stopped crying and I could've sworn she smiled every time I read something about Bilbo or anything about Hobbits and from there on out she was my little Hobbit."

"That's sweet. Well, I'm glad I could've helped in some way.. Even if it was indirectly.."

"Yeah. I guess you did, thanks for that." He smiles at me and puts one of Ally's drawings on his fridge. I look at it and see that it's a drawing of me, her and Eric at the mall a few days earlier.

I catch my breath, _Just say it Jones, "_ But, uhm, actually Eric, that wasn't what I wanted to say." _Man, this is harder than I thought it would be._

He looks at me concerned, I rarely use his first name and when I do it is usually important, "You know you can tell me anything," he says taking my hands in his, "I'm here for you, but would you mind if I say something first? Before I lose my nerve."

"Okay?" I say frowning.

He gives me a small smile, "When you first came to NCIS, I couldn't stand you and all your ticks annoyed me," he must've seen my expression change, "let me finish, but as I started to get to know you, you changed from being this annoying pain in the ass to the person who means more to me than anything. Then Ally came into my life and everything changed. How I saw the world, how I acted around people and even my thoughts changed, I grew up in a way. But the one thing that never changed was the way-" he took a deep breath and continued, "Was the way I felt about you."

 **Eric's POV:**

 _Did I just say that? What have I done?_ I study her face to look for any sign of what she felt. Her face was the definition of shock, until she started to tear up, "Please. Please don't cry!" I say wiping away a tear.

"I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. I know that a girl like you can do way better than a nerd like m-" I was silenced by her pulling me down and pressing her lips to mine.

 _O-o-o-okay this is happening,_ I thought, but after the initial shock has gone away I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

After a few moments we both pull away a bit out of breath, "Okay. My turn." Nell says smiling.

 **Nell's POV:**

 _Okay, be still my beating heart!_ I take a deep breath, "The first day I met you, you were a pain in my existence. I thought I could do everything better and work more efficiently if you were gone, but as time passed I became more and more used to you and your quirks and now I can't imagine going a day without you. Not that you are the soul reason of my happiness, but you are a big part of it. What I'm trying to say is that I think I might like you. A lot." I stare at his face and it just breaks out in the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear.

"I dont have to think. I've liked you for a very long time, I just wasn't sure how you felt."

"Well, now you know." I say smiling up at him.

"I guess so," He smiles and kisses me again.

I love the feeling of being in his arms. When I'm with him, it feels like I belong in this world. Everything just falls into place. All my worries and sadness disappear and I'm just happy. There is just one word that pops into my heart...

Home.

I'm finally home.

*

 **This chapter is a lot longer.. please read and review.. if you have any suggestions, please tell me... thanks again everyone for being so supportive...**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Hey guys.. I wrote this chapter after i was given a great suggestion from a guest in the reviews, i hope this is at least a tiny bit as good as you thought it would be. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Eric's POV:**

Yesterday's visit to the park was just perfect, and today is the perfect Sunday for surfing, and Hetty still hasn't called us in for a case. This is turning out to be a great weekend. I send a quick text to Deeks inviting him along to the beach. Nell and Ally are going with me and meeting Kensi there.

"Hey Deeks, Kens." I say as we reach them where they were waiting on the beach.

"Sup, Bealester!" He says as happily as ever giving me a clap on the shoulder, "Man, today is the perfect day for surfing. I just wish Monty could've joined us. But seeing as here are a lot of females, I think it might be better. I don't think I could keep them all off the handsome stud that is Monty Deeks!"

Kensi snorts and punches his shoulder, "You really do give that dog of yours a lot of credit."

"What can I say? The apple doesn't fall far, he's like my mini-me!" He says setting up our chairs.

"Which says a lot. Poor Monty." Kensi jokes making Deeks pull a fake hurt face.

"Well, you two boys enjoy your day. Ally, Kensi and I are going to have a well deserved girl's-day-out!" Nell says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Kensi kisses Deeks on the cheek, "See you later." She turns to Ally and playfully attacks her, picking her up and making her squeal with delight, "Mwahaha! You're mine now!" She says jogging slowly away with her.

"Noooo!" Ally laughs, "Aunty Nell! Help me!"

Nell starts jogging after them also smiling "No! Kensi! You can't take her, she's mine!" And with that they were gone.

"A "girl's-day-out", do you even know what that means?" I ask finishing setting up the umbrella.

"Yeah, sure, but seeing as you could basically be classified as a virgin, I will tell you what you need to know after a surf-session." He grabs his board, "You have much to learn, young Padawan." and off he goes in the direction of the water.

"Wait!" I say shocked, "Did you just make a Star Wars reference?" I grab my board and follow him.

 ***After surfing***

 _That had to be the best surf I had in a long time. I can't wait for Ally to be old enough so I can teach her how to surf._

Deeks and I head back to our spot and we each plop down on our chairs, exhausted.

"Alright," Deeks passes me a drink, " "Girl's-day-out" basically means they go out for the day and do a bunch of girly things, you know like shopping, getting their hair and nails done, talk about boys, that sort of stuff."

I frown, "Should I worry about Ally? In this work you can never tell what will happen, but I want her childhood to be a happy memory. I don't want her to grow up too fast." My eyes widen as I start to overthink again, "I don't think I'm ready for her to even know about boys! What about when she starts dating?" I put my head in my free hand.

Deeks snorts, "A girl's day with Kensi and Nell will probably be eating ice cream and watching a bunch of movies. And the boys thing, yeah, I don't think you need to worry about that at all. Between you, me, Sam and Callen, I think we'll manage to keep boys away from her until she's at least 30."

I laugh, "Thanks Deeks," I feel a bit more relaxed now, "but if we're being honest I think Nell and Kens will scare the boys much more than we will."

Deeks fakes a shudder, "Oohh yeah. They even scare me."

I look at him getting a bit more serious, "So, you and Kens, huh? How is that going?"

He gets a goofy smile on his face, "Things are great. She's great. You'd think being in the line of work we are it would complicate things, but it doesn't. Yeah sure, you worry more, but it somehow makes you more efficient in the field. If that makes sense to you."

"Yeah. Being closer makes you understand each other better." I say thinking of how Nell and I understand each other even better since we've started this thing between us, even understanding things we don't say.

Deeks punches my shoulder, "Kens told me about you and the badass that is Nell Jones. It took you both long enough! I owe Sam 5 bucks because of you."

"What?"

"I made a bet that the two of you will start dating within the first year of knowing each other. And here we are 5 years and a kid later, but nevertheless, I am happy for you geeks."

"Thanks Deeks." I take a sip of my drink, "Can I ask you a favour? You and Kensi both really."

" Sure, but if it's about the birds and the bees I suggest talking to Nell, but if you'd like Kenselina and I can show you the basics, but I don't think Kens will be comfortable with an audience."

I give an uncomfortable laugh, "No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask if you two could babysit this Saterday? I want to take Nell out to dinner."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Ally-cat is welcome anytime. She can stay until Sunday, then you and Nell can enjoy your night, if you're catching my tune." He says jokingly.

I laugh and shake my head, Deeks has this way of making you uncomfortable with some of his jokes, but he is absolutely the truest friend you will ever have. It's also nice having people there to help me with Ally, they've all grown pretty attached to her having known her for a couple of weeks. She's been coming to work much more often after kindergarten, being sort of the stress-relief for us after each case.

We enjoy the sun and surf a bit longer, until late afternoon when we are joined by the girls and it turns into a makeshift family outing full of jokes and laughter.

 **Reviews are appreciated.. I have to admit I struggle with capturing the personalities of all the characters correctly.. I don't know if my story is following in a swift manner, so if you're confused please tell me and I'll try to change it so it becomes more flowing..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone.. I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back now.. Enjoy..**

 **_**

 **Chapter 8:**

 ***few days later***

"Ally! Are you almost done?" Eric shouts from his room trying to fix his tie but failing.

"Yes, Bubba," Ally says running into his room carrying her Avengers backpack. "Why can't I go with you?" she asks jumping up on the bed, already in her pyjamas.

"Because I want to treat Aunty Nell to a fancy dinner and unfortunately the restaurant doesn't allow children, but we can go have breakfast tomorrow at a place you choose. Okay?" Eric says still struggling with his tie, "Ugh! I hate ties, they're so confusing." The doorbell rings then, "Will you get that, please?"

"Okay, Bubba." She goes to answer the door and comes back with Nell.

"Still struggling with your ties, Wolfram?" she asks, but only gets an irritated huff in return. "I thought I showed you how to do it. Here let me." she swats his hands away and ties his tie perfectly. "There" she looks up and sees Eric staring at her, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

A deep blush spreads over Eric's cheeks "Uh no no. You look perfect." he says kissing her.

"Eewww, Bubba. Nooo." Ally says covering her eyes.

Eric gives a chuckle, "We should get going." He scoops up Ally and they head to the car.

 ***At Deeks' house***

 **Deeks' POV:**

"Alright Kenselina! Here they are, we can do this!" I say as I hear the doorbell ringing, sounding a bit overly-excited. I open the door, "Hellooo-oh," I immediately soften my voice when I see Ally asleep on Eric's shoulder. "Well, this is going to be a lot easier than I thought."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't even realise how late it was. She fell asleep on the way here. Thanks again for doing this you two, really, I appreciate it." Eric says quietly.

Kensi comes to stand next to me, "It's really no problem. She's a little angel. You better hurry up. It's almost 9, you'll be late for your reservation."

I take Ally, careful as to not wake her up, "Enjoy your evening. I'll send hourly updates with pictures," I say jokingly, winking at them. "Bye," we wave to them as they start walking back to the car.

 ***later***

 **Nobody's POV:**

Kensi and Deeks are watching TV and Ally is still fast asleep in the guest bedroom. They are snuggled up on thw couch on the brink of falling asleep themselves when an unexpected thunderstorm hits.

After a third loud bang a scared Ally comes into the room. Deeks sits up, "Hey Princess, did the storm wake you up?"

She nods her head, "I'm scawed," she says a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aw, baby, come here," Kensi says extending her arms. Ally walks over to her and Kensi picks her up, puts her on her lap and holds her close.

"You don't have to be scared, you know why?" Deeks asks and Ally shakes her head, "Because the thunder is a close personal friend of mine!" she frowns, "Yeah! Come on, don't tell me you don't know about Thor?"

"Daddy told me a stowy about him," she says sitting up to listen to what Deeks has to say.

"Did he tell you of how he was banished to earth?" Ally nods, "Ah, but he must've told you the cover story! You see, here is what really happened."

Deeks gets up and starts acting like he's walking, "It was early in the morning and the brave and wonderful Martin A. Deeks, that's me, was coming back from his walk with his trusty best friend, Monty. We came through the door and was shocked with the picture before us! A man in the middle of this very room, laying on his back and a huge, monstrous hole in my roof!" Deeks continues with a very eccentric and detailed story of how he helped Thor save Los Angeles from a bunch of evil dwarves and how he helped him get back to Asgard.

"And just before he went back to Asgard, do you know what Monty did?" Ally shakes her head, "He peed on Thor's cape! Can you believe that?" she giggles, "And Thor was all like (in his best Thor-voice) 'You foul beast! How dare you relieve yourself on my glorious cape? I will strike thee with lightning!' (normal voice) and I was all like 'Dude, relax. If you don't want dogs to pee on your cape, change the colour, because right now you just look like a giant, mobile fire-hydrant!'"

Deeks sits down next to Kensi and Ally, "We are still in touch. He tells me about all his adventures, but only I can understand him. That is why you don't have to be afraid of thunder, it's just Thor telling your Uncle Marty something. Okay?" he says and pokes her nose lightly.

There was a sudden loud bang and Ally buries herself against Kensi. "Alright Thor! I'll tell her, stop nagging!" he shouts at the window, "Thor just told me: (Thor-voice) 'Tell the sweet, tiny human girl that she should not fear me! Thor is a friend, he does not wish to scare!' (normal voice) In my opinion, Princess, he's a bit of a drama queen."

Ally sits up smiling, "Okay, Uncle Mawty. I'll twy not to be scawed, but I'm not sleepy anymore."

"We should build a blanket-fort!" Kensi says excitedly. "I mean, you're awake and we're awake, so it's a given!"

They succeed to build a very big blanket-fort and they play and tell stories until Ally falls asleep again.

Deeks comes back after putting her to bed, laying down next to Kensi in the fort, "Well, that was a hoot and a half."

"Yeah, it was. We should build a fort more often," Kensi says with a chuckle.

"Only if you bring snacks next time."

"It's a deal. Should I be worried that you started calling Ally 'princess' instead of me?" Kensi asks with a mischievous grin.

Deeks sits up, "Is that jealousy I hear, Kenselina?" he asks looking down at her.

"No," Kensi says rolling her eyes.

"Good, because I just thought I should upgrade you."

"To what?"

"To Queen," Deeks says kissing her.

The rest of the night is filled with jokes and loving words until they too fall asleep.

 **_**

 **Yeah, I know. That was incredibly sappy, but we all need it sometimes. Hahaha. Well, reviews are appreciated and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
